


Restless

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Chair Sex, Crack, Drabble, Dreams, Gift Fic, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no continuity. There's no rhyme or reason. There's Snape. There's a chair. There's a dream. And that's really all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word challenge drabble written for Cap'n Stan. (In my defense, she gave me "Snape/chair" as a prompt.) Read at your own risk.
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue. (In other words- don't own. Thank _God_.)

What he loves most about her are her curves. The way she feels against him. The way they fit together, so beautifully.

She's soft yet sturdy. Always there when he needs her. Always standing tall and strong. There for him to be weak with.

Not that he's weak. He's not. Severus Snape has never been weak (in his own mind, anyway). He might be a wizard but he's still got needs, after all.

Eyes open. She evaporates. Leaving nothing but a chair. Average and unremarkable. He curses his bloody sleepwalking and returns to bed.

To dreams of Lazy Boys unseen.


End file.
